1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a double lumen tubing set and connector. This tubing set is intended for use with infusion bags or vials. In particular the tubing set is intended to be used with haemodialysis machines or an infusion set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In haemodialysis treatments which require an extracorporeal circulation it is often necessary to administer different drugs or therapeutic substances to the patient. The presence of the tubing set advantageously makes it possible to avoid the administering of the drug taking place through puncture carried out directly on the patient himself.
During the haemodialysis treatments it often becomes necessary to administer different drugs or therapeutic substances, like iron, heparin, erythropoietin, vitamins and antibiotics. The infusion of such substances in the extracorporeal circuit is currently carried out through conventional syringes. The substance is drawn from a vial or ampoul in which it is supplied by the manufacturer and is then injected into a special puncturable access point provided along the tubing set. Thus there is a double transfer of the substance: firstly from the vial to the syringe and then from the syringe to the circuit. Such an operation therefore requires the use of disposable materials, such as the syringe and the respective needle, just to transfer the substance from the vial to the tubing set. Moreover, the use of needles always carries the risk of the service staff being pricked. In case the drug is supplied in ampouls, these have to be broken with risk of injuries (sharp edges) or to suck possible glass fragments into the syringe.
Finally, some of the quoted substances need to be administered slowly, over a few minutes. Therefore it can easily be understood how the administering of various substances to more than one patient represents a considerable workload for the nursing staff responsible for the treatment.
WO 2011/054693 discloses a tubing set having a gate for the connection of vials to an extra-corporeal circuit of a haemodialysis machine.
WO 87/07159 discloses a medical fluid administration set which is intended for infusions related to an intravenous therapy; such set is not suitable for use in cooperation with a haemodialysis machine.
GB 1432105 discloses a medical drain comprising an elongate tube having a central first lumen and a peripheral outer wall, a second lumen integral with and lying within the peripheral outer wall in spaced parallel relation to the central first lumen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,595 discloses a medico-surgical tube comprising a double lumen tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,241 discloses a duodenal intubation catheter comprising a double lumen tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,717 discloses a dual-lumen catheter and method of use.